Even if
by Dark.Priestress
Summary: One Songfic about one way to propose to a woman... JeanScott


**Even if…**

**Disclaimer:** Neither Scott nor Jean belong to me. I've just borrowed them… again…

The song I used is called "Even if" by the Corrs and I also used the chorus of their

song "humdrum". Both songs do belong to 'the Corrs' of course

**A/N**: Hi there… this fic originated at about 4:00 a.m. … so please do not be too mean while reviewing… I just thought it would be cute…

Scott crossed the hallway with a suitcase in one hand, holding Jean with the other one. They reached the entering portals of the X-mansion. Scott put his suitcase on the ground and wrapped his arms around Jean. She returned his embrace. They stood like this for quite a while, then Scott moved backwards and kissed Jean deeply.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said and looked her deep in the eyes. "I know." Jean said "but you know I hate sleeping alone…" she admitted. "I know and I'm sorry, but I promised the professor to deliver this package by tonight." He looked down on the floor. "Just hurry and come back to me soon!" Jean said. Scott nodded and gave her another kiss.

Scott was gone and Jean headed back to her room, Scott's and hers actually. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She let her gaze glide around. "At least I can finish correcting these exams" she uttered to herself and sat down at the desk. Essays about the biological structure of monocellular organisms aren't the most exciting thing to correct at 9:30 p.m. on a Saturday night. "But it has to be done" Jean thought and took the first exam from the pile on her desk.

Several hours later, most of the exams had already been corrected. "Only six to go now" Jean thought as she put another folder onto the 'finished' pile. Wanting to take another one to correct, she paused. A CD case was lying on top of the 'Needs to be corrected' pile. "Who put that one there?" she wondered and pulled the case up to take a closer look on it.

It had nothing written on it but as she cautiously opened it up, a piece of paper fell down on her desk. She put the case down and picked the paper up. It was folded and the words

'To Jean'

were simply written on it in a familiar handwriting… Scott's thin, unmistakeable handwriting. Confused, Jean unfolded the paper and read the short inscription on the provisional card.

'Jean,

When you read this, I already will be gone. But don't worry I won't be gone long. Just 'til the other day as I must have told you about a thousand times… I know this must be weird but I want you to listen to the CD in the case. There are two tracks on it. Please listen to both of them in the exact order on the CD. Don't switch! I know how you like to do this but I ask you for not switching the tracks. I miss you!

Love, Scott'

Jean smiled. This man was so cute she thought. She picked up the CD case again and went up to the CD player. Walking past her bed, she took a look on the clock, standing on the bedside table. 7:30 a.m. "My god… It did take me long to correct these damn exams." She thought but went on to the CD player.

In front of it she paused again. "Should I really listen to this now? It is very late… well rather early…" But the curiosity inside Jean about what would be on this mysterious CD won and she put the CD into the player. She turned the volume down, afraid of waking anyone up.

Some tones played by a keyboard lowly filled the room. A woman's voice followed, singing:

_For what it's worth I think there's nobody like you_

_You've got grace got a heart beating despite you're fun._

_As I grew up I was terrified of darkness_

_Now you're around I've no reason to be frightened._

'_Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground I walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground I walk on_

Jean sat on her bed, listening to the music. She was almost hypnotized. "What does that mean?" she asked herself. The song went on:

_Now that you're mine I can't picture life without you_

_You're my friend, you're my lover wanna bite you_

'_Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground I walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground I walk on_

This song fit perfectly… It described exactly how she felt about Scott… could that be a coincidence?

_The world goes on spinning and I can't retrace_

_My heady footsteps to this place_

_I'm in heaven right now_

_And I don't want to come down_

'_Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground I walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground I walk on_

The song stopped abruptly. The CD switched on to the second track. Jean didn't move and now a very familiar voice quietly filled the air.

'Jean… I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time but I never had the courage to do so. I'm very sorry that I'm doing it this way now. It may seem pathetic but the song you've just heard describes my feelings for you better than I ever could put it into words. The band that song is from also has another song that you should listen to but unfortunately I couldn't find it anywhere so I'll give you the important parts if it myself. The chorus says:

_I wanna take you for granted_

_Drift while you're talking_

_Bathe while you're downstairs_

_And chat on the phone_

_Fall asleep before bedtime_

_Pass in the hallway_

_Forget your birthday_

_And shrink all your clothes_

I couldn't put it in any other words. Of course I will never forget your birthday and I certainly will not shrink your clothes… but'

Jean had to laugh. "He's more than cute" she thought "But what is all this about…?" She was so taken away by listening to the CD that she did not realize that it was almost 8:00 a.m. She also did not notice the sound of Scott's motorbike, entering the front gates of the school. She was just fixed on listening to Scott's voice on the CD.

'…I really want to take you for granted. You are my light in this dark world. You are my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life. You are the air I need to breath and the blood that keeps my heart pounding. I want to spend every second of the rest of my entire life just with you…'

Jean was absolutely fixed on the CD player and the words that it played. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The door to her room was opened up slowly. Scott entered the room quietly and just heard his own last words, recorded on the CD.

He moved towards Jean who was still sitting on her bed. Unbelieving, she looked up into the reflection of herself in Scott's glasses. She got up.

For a moment, the two of them were just standing there, looking at each other. Suddenly the CD player switched on to a third track that was on the CD.

The woman's voice from before was to be heard again, finishing her song from just now:

_Now we're alone gonna show_

_How much I need you_

_Kiss you so you won't ever wanna leave me_

'_Cause even if the sun came tumbling down_

_You light the ground I walk on_

_Even if the moon fell out of the sky_

_You light the ground I walk on_

But neither Jean nor Scott listened to the last refrain. They looked each other deep into the eyes and kissed passionately.

After a while, Scott broke their physical connection and he looked at Jean half in fear, half way hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I've never found the strength to tell you in person. I love you Jean. I would do everything for you and…" but he was interrupted by another kiss from Jean.

As they broke apart again, Jean was the one to speak at first. "Do not apologize. This was the cutest way to declare your love to me. I do love you, too Scott…"

Scott suddenly pounded with his hands all over his jacket. His left hand slid into his right pocket inside of the piece of clothes and took out a little satin covered box.

He kneeled in front of Jean and looked up to her.

"Jean" he said "I love you. Do you want to marry me?"

Touched, Jean also kneeled down. "Yes" she whispered and Scott kissed her effusive.

So how did you like it? I hope at least a bit. Please review now… for my defence: This was my first Songfic… actually it was just a try… Thanks for reading anyway

Yours Dark.Priestress


End file.
